SEE YOU AGAIN
by OhSweetFlower
Summary: Se reencuentran luego de varios años, pero ésta vez todo es diferente. Ambos maduraron y desconocidos sentimientos surgen en ambos; ninguno sabe que es pero se siente extrañamente... bien. OneShot/HitsuKarin.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **-Primer HitsuKarin, ¡síiiiiiii! :)**

 **ADVERTENCIA : **Leve OoC, realmente es muy leve. Ni lo notarán(?)

 **N/A: Ésta es la tercera vez que subo este fic, no sé que mierda le pasa a FF, pero es realmente algo frustrante que se borre un fic en el que pusiste tanto empeño, tener que re-subirlo y luego ¡se te vuelve a borrar! Lo peor es que cuando se eliminó por segunda vez no fue sólo el fic, también el documento y tuve que escribir TODO de nueva cuenta. Esperemos que esta vez no pase lo mismo -.-**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único/ One-Shot**

* * *

Había leído una vez, no recordaba ni siquiera el nombre del libro, ya que habían pasado más de cincuenta años desde la primera vez que encontró un gran y viejo libro bordó en la amplia biblioteca de la Soul Society, que si mirabas por mucho tiempo a una persona a los ojos quedarías atrapado por éstos.

Obviamente, siempre creyó que eran palabras bonitas -y estúpidas- para que aquellos ilusos que eran un fracaso en aquel complicado sentimiento denominado amor. Si le preguntaban a él cuál era su propio concepto de amor, no sabría que responder, ya que nunca lo había sentido, en un principio, o durante casi toda su vida, en realidad, él creyó amar a Hinamori, ya que se preocupaba por la chica y su seguridad sumándole el hecho de que sentía cierta atracción por su amiga de la infancia, pero hace poco se había percatado de que era sólo eso, atracción física, y sus ganas de protegerla se debían a que se preocupaba por ella, pero también lo hacia con Matsumoto, y otros shinigamis que, aunque odiara admitirlo, les había tomado aprecio.

Entonces, estaba algo perdido en ese tema, o sentimiento, en particular. Él amaba a su _bachan_ pero era otro tipo de amor, era su familia, después de todo, pero ciertamente no amaba a nadie de **esa** forma. A todo esto, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba cuestionándose idioteces, probablemente era porque esa misma mañana había visto a Kuchiki y Kurosaki, la pareja del momento. Eran polos opuestos y de mundos completamente diferentes, lo que causó que todos en la SS se conmovieran por como su amor logró superar los obstáculos luego de la batalla con los _Quincy_ y _Juha Bach_ , por lo que ahora eran los favoritos.

La relación que llevaban era muy extraña, a su parecer, no se había distorsionado mucho de cuando eran amigos, sin embargo, ahora compartían demasiadas miradas furtivas de ojos brillantes y sonrisas de lado. Eso era lo que lo llevó a cuestionarse aquel peculiar sentimiento. Siempre creyó que amar a alguien te convertiría en alguien estúpido sin personalidad que andaba detrás de su pareja cumpliendo sus caprichos-y en parte, era verdad, el amor era ciego, y siempre tratas de hacer feliz al otro- pero si ponía de ejemplo a -de nuevo- la pareja que hacían Kurosaki y Kuchiki ellos no habían cambiado para nada desde que habían empezado su relación, estaban más sonrientes, era cierto, pero no dejaban que eso afectara sus vidas, cada quien tenía la suya por separado y no interferían en la del otro.  
Luego de enterarse lo de Momo, creyó que nunca sería capaz de amar a alguien -él no deseaba estar bajo las órdenes de una chica cuando ésta sólo le sonriera bonito y le agitara las pestañas-.

Hasta que ese día llegó...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Segura que es aquí?—

— Hai hai Taichō , la señal proviene de ese parque.—le habló desinteresadamente Matsumoto desde el comunicador. Esa misión deberían hacerla entre los dos pero dado a que Matsumoto siempre holgazaneaba cuando iba al mundo humano, le ordenó que se quedara en el cuartel del Décimo Escuadrón y ayudara desde ahí. —Ehm... etto...—la voz la delató

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó alerta, tenía una corazonada, un presentimiento, algo no andaba bien.

—Algo... anda mal— la voz de su teniente se tornó seria, malas noticias.— ¿Eh, de qué hablas?— se escuchó la voz de otra persona en el fondo y a Rangiku hablando con ésta algo estupefacta.—

—¿Qué es?— cuestionó, comenzando a preocuparse cada vez más.

—Al parecer el hollow que está buscando es un experimento fallido del capitán Kurotsuchi...—

Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo físicamente posible—¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada acerca de esto?—

—Bueno, toda la Soul Society tenía conocimiento de ella, menos nosotros, lo que es irónico ya que somos los encargados de la misión, ¿no lo cree?—

Ignoró su comentario—¿Al menos te dijeron las características que posee?— Sí no lo habían hecho, él debía de hablar con el Capitán Comandante y decirles los incompetentes que estaban siendo los del Décimo Segundo Escuadrón y que debía tomar algunas medidas para enseñarles algo de responsabilidad.

—Sí, es un hollow que debía volver las almas al cuerpo de los humanos una vez muertos, es decir, el objetivo era que reviviera a las personas. Pero...—suspiró— La máquina que lo contenía explotó aún cuando ni siquiera habían terminado el experimento por lo que, el hollow, todo lo que debía hacer lo hace a la inversa. En lugar de revivir gente, las mata, tiene una especie de cola, como una hoz, que coloca delante de la persona y comienza a absorber su reiatsu y aún peor, su alma. Si llegase a absorber el alma de alguien...—

—Sólo quedará el cuerpo como un cascarón vacío y ni siquiera podremos ayudar a la persona una vez muerta—terminó, esto se había convertido en algo sumamente peligroso que ponía en juego la vida de todas las personas de Karakura.—¿Hay algo más?—

—Hai, otra de sus habilidades especiales es ocultar su reaitsu es por eso que no podemos encontrarlo fácilmente, cada vez que aparece en mi radar es sólo por unos segundos. Si ataca a alguien con un gran reiatsu, tampoco podremos sentir como se desvanece lentamente. Debemos estar atentos, aunque creo que si se concentra demás Taichō, lo podrá sentir mínimamente.—

—Bien, pero no bajes la guardia, sigue atenta—

—Entendido—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaban un par de horas en el parque, seguían buscándolo. El hollow había atacado sólo en el parque, lo que era algo muy raro, ya que podría ir a lugares públicos y así absorber el alma de muchas más personas, pero las únicos ataques provenientes de ese hollow se registraban en ese pequeño parque, era agobiador buscar algo que no puedes percibir, lo bueno es que si aparecía sólo lo haría allí.

—¡Taichō!—habló la mujer con emergencia en su voz.

—¿Encontraste algo?—

—Hai, fue menos de un segundo pero el hollow apareció, se encuentra allí, en el lugar donde los humanos juegan deportes.—su tono de voz cada vez se tornaba más y más preocupado—

Justo cuando estaba por responderle un grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Alguien por favor! ¡AHHHHHHHH!

—Demonios—murmuró mientras corría hacia donde provenían esos gritos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No podía sentir ningún reiatsu porque el maldito sabía esconderse bien pero si iba a aquel lugar que Matsumoto había mencionado probablemente lo encontraría allí, igualmente aún se escuchaban los gritos de la victima, y eso serviría para guiarlo hasta el lugar, era bueno que gritara ya que eso significaba que aún se encontraba con vida y él podría ayudarla.

Al llegar vio la espalda de la victima en el aire, lo extraño es que el hollow ni siquiera se veía, era como si un edredón transparente lo estuviese cubriendo; pero si se podían observar sus movimientos, entonces él captó perfectamente el momento en el que levantó lo que sería su brazo y lo dirigió a la chica, empujando y tumbándola en el suelo. Rápidamente, liberó a Hyōrinmaru y lo congeló antes de que se pudiese acercar otra vez. En cuestión de segundos, el hielo que rodeaba al hollow se rompió y el hollow se redujo a nada.

—¡Taichō!— La voz de Rangiku se escuchó a través del comunicador, sonaba algo angustiada.

Una vena se formó en su frente mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su oído, aunque por más que lo hiciera eso no aliviaría el sufrimiento de su pobre tímpano.—¡Matsumoto, no grites por un demonio! ¡Me dejarás sordo!—

—Gomen nasai, pero... ¿se encuentra bien?—se encontraba usando el tono de voz que empleaba cuando era regañada, el cual la hacía sonar como una niña. Y él odiaba que hiciese eso.

— Si, el hollow no era muy fuerte sólo sabía esconderse bien. Fue sencillo de derrotar— comentó una vez que el dolor se detuvo.

—¡Sabía que podía hacerlo taichō. Usted es tan...!— la voz emocionada de Rangiku fue opacada por una más suave y jovial.

—¿Toshiro?—murmuró una joven de cabello negro suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de equivocarse.

Hitsugaya algo sorprendido porque supiera su nombre se volteó para ver con una ceja arqueada a la adolescente que había ayudado. Matsumoto sólo quedó callada curiosa por saber quien era aquella persona.

Dando una última mirada el albino se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, era mucho más pequeña que él, con suerte lograba llegar al pecho del chico.—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—preguntó lentamente, a la defensiva.

—¿De dónde conoces a mi taichō?— preguntó la teniente del décimo escuadrón, aunque no podía verla, sólo escucharla, de todos modos, quería saber.

—¡MATSUMOTO!—Gritó enojado.—¡Deja de meterte en cosas que no te conciernen!

—Pero taichō yo quiero saber...— fue lo último que se escuchó pues el capitán había colgado su comunicador.

La suave y elegante risa lo obligó a volver su mirar a la pelinegra.

—No han cambiado nada—comentó con una gran sonrisa.

Que por alguna razón lo hizo sentir sensaciones extrañas en el pecho.

—Creo que te pregunté algo— frunció aún más el ceño.

—Que carácter— murmuró mientras rodaba los ojos—¿Por qué no adivinas?—le dio una sonrisa divertida, quería hacerlo enojar, era muy divertido verlo perder los estribos. Quizás habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero aún recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas de su niñez, y él se encontraba entre ellas.

—Deja de jugar conmigo—

—¿Quién dijo que lo estoy haciendo?—respondió con seriedad, fingida, por supuesto.—Creí que eras inteligente—lo picó.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?—cuestionó él, y era increíble como la vena de su frente crecía cada vez más y más.

—¿Yo? Nada, sólo creí que el fabuloso capitán de la décima división, el niño prodigio, el genio, podría acordarse de una vieja amiga.—mordiendo sus labios para no reír, Karin intentaba lucir algo molesta.

¿Amiga? Él no tenía amigos en el mundo de los vivos, ni siquiera había hablado con alguien cuando se encontraba allí, a excepción de Haru.

De repente, la imagen de una niña amante del fútbol vino a su mente.

La única chica con la que entabló amistad era la hermana pequeña del shinigami sustituto; pero aún si habían pasado años él la reconocería. Entonces, ¿quién era ella?

—Te daré una pista—atrajo su atención— Me encanta el fútbol—habló con una gran sonrisa mientras lo veía a los ojos. _Esos ojos..._

—¿Karin?—preguntó sorprendido, ¿aquella chica era la misma que conoció años atrás? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien cambiase tanto en tan poco tiempo? Su cabello negro, antes corto, ahora llegaba casi a su media espalda, su rostro que antes era algo regordete dándole un aspecto infantil ahora lucía más alargado y sus facciones estaban más marcadas y finas.

Tenía el cuerpo un poco más... eh desarrollado y atlético, debido a que hacía deporte. También, parecía como si la chica se hubiese encogido, no la recordaba tan pequeña; vestía de forma más femenina e incluso se maquillaba un poco, de forma natural. Debía admitirlo, se veía muy hermosa. Negó ante sus pensamientos, siempre había sido linda pero como era una niña pequeña no era muy notoria y su forma de vestir -siempre con ropa deportiva y gorras que cubrían su rostro- no fue de gran ayuda. Ahora que había florecido se veía simplemente estupenda.

Carraspeó tratando de aclarar su garganta que se había secado de repente.

—Hasta que lo descubres, creí que me haría vieja esperando.—soltó una gran carcajada, haciéndolo sonreír, su personalidad seguía tal como la recordaba.

Sin previo aviso, Karin se acercó terminando la poco distancia y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Algo sorprendido él no pudo más que corresponder su abrazo.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿ne?—ella tenía el rostro apoyado en su pecho y apenas se la escuchaba hablar—¿Sabes?—siguió hablando— Al principio yo tampoco te reconocí, oh y gracias por salvarme, por cierto—ella se sujetó aún más de su cuerpo—pero no puedes culparme—dijo una vez separados.

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Bueno para empezar, cortaste tu cabello—dijo y como si lo quisiera comprobar pasó los dedos por sus hebras, acariciándolo—Ahora tienes una bufanda, muy genial, debo decir y...—otra sonrisa se le escapó— Estás más alto, pensé que te quedarías enano por siempre—añadió con maldad.

Hitsugaya apretó los dientes—Bueno, ahora tú eres la enana—le respondió mientras sonreía de forma burlona.

Eso la hizo sonrojarse.—Cállate idiota— un puchero infantil se creó en sus labios.

Ahora él soltó una carcajada—¿Qué sucede, enana? ¿Enojada?—

—Me las pagarás— murmuró para sí pero él escuchó y rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, por cierto...¿Te encuentras bien?—

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?—

—Bueno, un hollow casi te mata—

—Oh, bueno, estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco el trasero y la espalda, me golpeé muy duro contra el suelo cuando me atacó—

Se formó un breve silencio hasta que la chica suspiró.—Ya debes irte, ¿verdad?—murmuró algo decaída.

—Sí, mi misión era encontrar al hollow y eliminarlo, debo regresar lo más rápido posible-

—Yo...Fue bueno volver a verte, Toshiro—dijo tratando de sonreír, aunque su intento falló.

Hitsugaya asintió y se dispuso a irse cuando Karin lo detuvo.—¿Estarás ocupado el sábado?—consultó algo sonrojada, el detenerlo fue un impulso.

—No, es mi día libre—el capitán la mirada algo extrañado—¿Por qué?

—Mmm... Bueno, hay un partido ese día. Puedes venir si quieres...—agachó la cabeza prepara para una negativa hasta que escuchó su voz nuevamente.

—¿A qué hora será?—

—A las cuatro PM—susurró algo sorprendida.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las tres y media—

Karin abrió sus orbes y luego de un rato asintió varias veces mientras sonreía—¡Hai!

Abrió el Senkaimon y se dio la vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar pero unos brazos hicieron que se detuviera.

Karin lo abrazaba por segunda vez en ese día pero esta vez lo hacía por detrás.

Se quedó estático, sin saber que hacer.

—Adiós, Toshiro— al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras lo soltó y salió corriendo, dejándolo sólo en aquel parque.

—Nos vemos...—contestó al viento y emprendió su camino a la SS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIONES: Si no entendieron el concepto del fic, prácticamente es esto: Hitsugaya se cuestiona el concepto de amor e incluso explica que leyó un libro en donde decían que si miras a una persona a los ojos quedarás atrapado entre éstos. Él obviamente no lo cree, y días después se encuentra con Karin, en un principio no la reconoce pero luego de un rato de hablar con ella, al mirarla a los ojos la reconoce inmediatamente. Al verla tan cambiante nuevos sentimientos afloran en él pero no sabe que son ni cómo describirlos. Al final, cuando terminar de hablar y él se dirige de nueva cuenta a la SS, se encuentra ansioso por volver a verla. Con el tiempo Toshiro se dará cuenta que se ha enamorado de ella, el cómo, cuándo y la forma en la que lo hace lo dejo en su imaginación.**

Lo que sucede luego los dejo en sus manos (:

Probablemente no me conozcan ya que es la primera vez que escribo un HK, así que... Pues ¡bienvenidos! y si ya me conocen por otros de mis fics (Hola e.é)

Hahaha, bueno ésta es una pareja a la que le tengo un cariño muy especial y me encantan juntos :3

Me dieron ganas de escribir un HK y aquí el resultado. Puede que encuentren algo de OoC pero los que me conocen saben que eso es algo ya característico de mis fics, al no ser buena escritora ni tener mucha experiencia me cuesta un poco capturar la personalidad de los personajes, lo siento por eso.

Creo que eso es todo.

Tenten-nyan fuera(✿◠‿◠)


End file.
